El Arcángel y la Mariposa
by Strascream
Summary: AU. Apocalipsis ganó. Ahora después de la batalla, Arcángel reflexiona sobre su relación con Psylocke. Archangel x Psylocke
1. Prólogo

Hice este escrito al ver la poca participación que tienen dos de los Jinetes en particular: Arcángel y Psylocke. Y, dado que Arcángel es mi Jinete favorito y últimamente lo _shipeo_ con Psylocke, de repente esto salió.

* * *

Cuando los cadáveres de aquellos mutantes cayeron al suelo, por fin pudo sentir paz.

Bueno, no paz. Dudaba que en algún momento la pudiese sentir realmente. No había sentido paz desde su primera victoria en una pelea en jaula en Berlín. Y desde que Apocalipsis le había dado sus alas ahora solo podía sentir vigor. Pero se sentía sereno, como quien se siente superior a un oponente antes de que la batalla comience y termina dicha batalla sin dejar de sentirse así.

Había conseguido vengarse, por supuesto. Apocalipsis no perdonaba a sus enemigos. Aquel miserable demonio (¿Wagner, se llamaba?) había muerto siendo cortado por sus alas. Primero le había disparado sus dagas de acero. Hace apenas unos días había descubierto que estas tenían propiedades venenosas. Habían dejado al engendro paralizado mientras el usaba las puntas de sus alas para cortar limpiamente la cola de aquel que lo había humillado quemando una de sus alas. Siempre había sido un creyente del "ojo por ojo". Cada vez que alguien conseguía impactarle un golpe en la jaula él le devolvía otro.

Lo vio desangrarse, estremeciéndose por la progresiva pérdida de sangre hasta que se aburrió. Aquella muerte era demasiado aburrida y él no era una persona paciente. Levantó una de sus alas para colocarla sobre el cuello del demonio. Le cortó la cabeza de un tajo.

En medio de aquel placer sanguinario se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando.

Psylocke.

Por un segundo se sintió orgulloso de que ella lo viese así. Ella lo había visto más de una vez peleando contra otros mutantes. Sometiéndolos hasta que la multitud estuviese satisfecha. Incluso matándolos si la derrota no era suficiente para los sádicos de turno. Había visto lo fuerte que era. Por eso la sorpresa había sido mayor cuando el que ahora era un cadáver decapitado había conseguido quemarle las alas. De entre todo el ruido de la multitud pudo oír su exclamación de sorpresa al ver como la red eléctrica lastimaba una de sus alas.

Ahora recordaba con vergüenza cuando ella había venido con Apocalipsis a verlo cuando ahogaba sus penas en alcohol. Había visto a un ángel caído de la gloria. Todo porque aquel demonio había tenido un poco de suerte.

Pero le había traído la oportunidad de renacer. Renacer, no como un ángel.

Un _Arcángel_.

La transformación había sido dolorosa. Las alas de acero divino eliminando a sus, ahora insignificantes, alas lisiadas, se abrieron paso a través de su piel, permitiéndole renacer.

Todo gracias a ella. Ella que había visto su potencial incluso cuando cayó en el ring. Ella que le había traído ante aquel Dios entre mutantes. Aquella...

Aquella a la que amaba.

O tal vez no era amor. Sentía algo por ella, pero bien podía ser apego. Había tenido una vida dura y solo ella lo había comprendido. Viendo más allá del Ángel de la Muerte al que aspiraba a convertirse en el ring y en el que se había convertido finalmente.

Aún recordaba cuando se conocieron...


	2. Aquella noche

Sus padres eran los típicos padres ricos desentendidos de su hijo, creyendo que invertir cantidades ridículas de dinero en los gustos personales de este equivalía a afecto paternal. A él le bastaba con eso. Si acaso necesitaba atención siempre estaba el ejército de lamebotas que fingían ser sus amigos apenas se enteraban del dinero de su familia. Su vida, viciosa a ojos de muchos, era buena para él.

Hasta que llegaron sus alas.

Siempre había sentido un cosquilleo en los omoplatos. Nunca se había preguntado si alguien más lo sentía. Era como si algo se estuviese moviendo dentro de su espalda. Desarrollándose, intentando salir.

Y entonces, una tarde tras acabar de bañarse, descubrió unas incipientes alas en su espalda, siendo claramente reflejadas por el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

Sus padres no tardaron en darse cuenta. Su madre era una obsesiva de la higiene personal, por lo que, aunque hubiese intentado ocultar aquellos nuevos apéndices de su familia, no hubiese podido hacerlo.

Sus padres estaban horrorizados. Habían escuchado hablar de los mutantes. Una especie de personas con poderes que estuvieron involucrados con un atentado durante el discurso del presidente y temían que su hijo, el único heredero de la fortuna Worthington, fuese uno de ellos.

Su padre siempre había sido un vanguardista en lo que a temas científicos se refería, así que en apenas dos semanas tenía en la puerta de su casa a un hombre en silla de ruedas que respondía al nombre de Charles Xavier. Decía que podía ayudar a su familia. Ayudarlo a él. Por unos breves momentos sus padres creyeron ver la solución de la "deformidad" de su hijo, pero cuando Xavier les dijo que le ayudaría a controlar su don (durante toda la conversación no lo había llamado de otra manera) sus padres lo despidieron de la casa. No volvió a saber de él sino hasta mucho tiempo después, pero la palabra que usó para referirse a sus alas seguía resonando en su cabeza: don.

Después de semanas de escuchar a sus padres llamar a aquellas alas deformidad se sentía extraño oír a otra persona usar un término totalmente opuesto para referirse a ellas.

Le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse especial. Le hacía sentirse superior. Más allá de la evidente falta de humildad producto de una vida privilegiada,se sentía parte de una raza superior.

Eso lo hizo volverse imprudente. Pronto vio que había manifestantes en las calles por "los derechos de los mutantes". Vio que era una buena oportunidad para algo que tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo. Realmente no estaba preocupado de que alguien lo descubriera (no era la primera vez que el dinero de su familia lo sacaba de problemas) pero no pensaba aguantar otro sermón de sus padres, al menos no después de oír tantas veces la palabra "deformidad" para algo que él ya consideraba un don.

Llegó a la manifestación con ropa casual. Realmente nunca le había importado mantener una apariencia que "reflejase su estatus" como sus padres tanto insistían. Le había hecho unos agujeros a la espalda de la camiseta para poder sacar sus alas.

Simplemente estuvieron marchando unos minutos hasta que finalmente se aburrió. Era hora de actuar.

Preparó sus alas. No sabía como lo hacía pero se sentía tan natural como flexionar las piernas antes de saltar. Y finalmente...

Voló.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Aunque durante los pocos segundos que le tomó coger altura su movimiento fue un poco torpe, pronto se descubrió moviéndose en el aire con más gracia que un bailarín en una pista de baile.

Podía sentir la mirada de los que estaban debajo de él. Había mutantes cuya mutación era evidente en su cuerpo, pero al parecer ninguna como la suya.

Disfrutó de la sensación de atención por parte de la multitud hasta que sus alas dieron indicio de empezar a cansarse. Ni siquiera él era tan imprudente como para poner a prueba lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de una caída mortal. Descendió con una sorprendente combinación de gracia y rapidez. Su cuerpo parecía preparado para soportar el vuelo, como si hubiera nacido para volar.

Volvió a la manifestación cuando esta se repitió una semana después. Allí fue cuando vio la realidad de la situación en la que estaba metido.

Acababa de bajar de otro "espectáculo aéreo" pero cuando bajó pudo oír el sonido de un disparo. Todo se volvió un caos. Había gente que huía, gente que se quedaba para ayudar a defenderse a los que no podían o ayudarlos a huir. Incluso había algunos que intentaban matar a los militares.

De momento él intentaría salir de allí. Pronto se vio golpeando a un miembro de la guardia civil. El chaleco antibalas no parecía mucho impedimento para sus puños. Todo se volvió en un torbellino eufórico de adrenalina. No tardó en olvidar su deseo de salir de la manifestación y empezar a derribar a cuanto humano armado se le cruzaba.

Hasta que un guardia consiguió tenerlo a tiro.

El guardia civil no parecía demasiado emocionado con tener que disparar a un hombre desarmado (si es que él, que ya había mandado a volar a cinco hombres con un golpe de sus alas, contaba como tal) así que lo escuchó decir:

—Alto. Arriba las manos.

El río al oírlo hablar. Su tono, debajo de su frialdad profesional, demostraba miedo.

—Escucha. —dijo al hombre armado, sonriendo con confianza. —¿No me reconoces? Te refrescaré la memoria. Soy Warren Worthington III. Mi padre es el CEO de Empresas Worthington. Si recibo un tiro, tú no llegarás a ver el día de mañana...

El guardia disparó.

El impacto de la bala le produjo un dolor tal que lo dejó desorientado durante unos segundos. Cuando su visión se aclaró pudo ver como el guardia era atacado por un tipo fornido con unas uñas tan largas que bien podrían ser garras1. Miró el disparo. La bala se había alojado en su pierna. La sacó con un poco de esfuerzo, pero, cuando esperaba ver al menos un sangrado abundante, vio que la herida ya empezaba a cicatrizar. Era como ver un vídeo sobre la curación de la herida a cámara excesivamente rápida.

Antes de que pasasen treinta segundos ya podía caminar otra vez.

* * *

Sus padres estaban como locos. Escuchó mucho "¿Cómo pudiste mostrar eso en público", "No puedo creer que mi hijo decidiese formar parte de un grupo de gamberros2". La mayor parte de lo que le dijeron lo ignoró. Era lo mismo que le habían dicho más de una vez cuando se metía en problemas. Solo el contexto cambiaba.

Solo que esta vez era diferente.

—Escucha, Warren. —dijo su padre cerrando los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza y se apretaba el puente de la nariz, como siempre hacía en esa situación. —Se que siempre hemos sido permisivos contigo. Pero atacar a miembros de la guardia civil...

—Me atacaron primero. —lo interrumpió Warren. No mencionó al que le había disparado ya que dudaba que siguiese vivo tras el ataque del tipo fornido de las garras.

—... no tiene justificación. —su padre siguió hablando como si Warren no hubiese dicho nada. Bien podría no haberle escuchado. —Realmente no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo opción.

"Te conseguí una cirugía quirúrgica. Van a contarte esas cosas. —dijo mirando hacia donde deberían estar sus alas si no las tuviese plegadas en la espalda.

—No. —dijo Warren. Su padre levantó una ceja. Su hijo era rebelde pero nunca lo había contradicho abiertamente.

—Si no vas a hacer lo que te decimos puedes irte de esta casa. Ya no puedo reconocer a mi hijo en esta criatura. —dijo su padre con frialdad. Su madre los miraba a ambos inexpresiva.

—Bien. —dijo Warren. Fue a su cuarto. Cogió un par de mudas de ropa, una mochila y tanto dinero como encontró. Antes de salir de su habitación miró su ventana. Nunca lo había intentado pero ¿Qué tenía que perder ahora?

Saltó por la ventana para emprender el vuelo una milésima de segundo después. Un último acto de rebeldía hacia los padres que no podían ver su don.

* * *

Berlín, tres meses después.

Había llegado a esa ciudad después de oír un rumor sobre un club de "lucha mutante". Decía que pagaban un dineral. Él no estaba acostumbrado a no tener dinero abundante en los bolsillos pero en ese momento, tras meses de gastos precavidos, necesitaba dinero, aunque fuese para comer y un cuarto de hotel.

Entró al lugar. Le habían dado un nombre. Un tal Heinrich era el que inscribía a los peleadores. Cuando lo encontró este no se mostró impresionado (ni de buena ni de mala manera) con sus alas, demostrando que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mutantes.

La habitación solo tenía una bombilla para iluminar y, aparte de dos sillas y la mesa entre ellas, el único mobiliario era un pequeño televisor con su propia mesa. Estaba encendido. Estaban pasando un canal de luchas. "Apropiado" pensó Warren.

—Y... bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —la voz de Heinrich era calmada y confiada. Ya había hecho esto muchas veces.

—He oído que aquí hacen peleas mutantes. —dijo Warren con toda la confianza que podía reunir sabiéndose necesitado de dinero.

Heinrich sonrió. Había visto esa expresión muchas veces. Gente dispuesta a pelear por dinero era o gente desesperada o gente sádica. Para él ambas servían.

—¿Sabes combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó mientras sacaba un cuaderno. Empezaría a hacer una ficha respecto a él.

—No.

—¿Has tomado cursos de autodefensa?

—No. —Warren trató de disimular su ansiedad. No iba a echarse atrás ahora.

—¿Conoces algún tipo de arte marcial? —Heinrich ya empezaba a impacientarse.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué...?—antes de que Heinrich pudiera terminar la frase la programación del televisor fue interrumpida. De repente mostraron una manifestación. Warren tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta pero era la misma en la que él había empezado a agredir a agentes de la guardia civil.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su programación. Esta es una transmisión informativa del gobierno. Las actuales manifestaciones por los derechos de los mutantes en Estados Unidos han aumentado tras un giro violento en una de ellas hace tres meses. Esto ha desencadenado una cadena de violencia en las calles de todas las ciudades del mundo. La guardia civil se ha visto reducida por las capacidades de los manifestantes. A continuación unas grabaciones de las primeras manifestaciones originadas en Estados Unidos. —decía la voz en off de una reportera.

De repente pasaron una grabación donde aparecía él derribando a varios guardias civiles con una mezcla de golpes de sus puños y sus alas.

Heinrich miró la televisión impresionado.

—¿Ese eres tú?

—Si. —respondió casi por instinto viendo una oportunidad. Heinrich parecía impresionado por su capacidad para pelear, aunque esta fuese puesta a prueba contra guardias civiles y no contra mutantes.

—Estás dentro. —dijo Heinrich sin dejar de mirar la grabación. —Pero necesitarás un nombre de luchador. Me da igual como te llames. El público necesita un nombre imponente.

Desvió la mirada de la televisión para mirar sus alas por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. De repente la inspiración se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Angel.

Y a partir de allí ese fue su nombre de luchador.

* * *

Seis meses después.

—¡Y el ganador es... Angel!

El susodicho alzó los brazos y las alas en posición de victoria. Los seis meses que había pasado peleando enjaulado le habían enseñado que los luchadores eran como los animales territoriales. La imagen era vital para afirmar su superioridad en el ring. Por eso hacía esas poses.

Por eso y la admiración del público. Ellos lo aclamaban como si fuese un gladiador en un circo romano. Estos son los circos romanos de hoy pensó Sólo que ahora entre mutantes.

Siempre le molestaba la pausa que hacía el presentador antes de anunciar que había ganado. Era como si creyese que el mutante que se encontraba en el suelo,inconsciente como mínimo, pudiese levantarse. No podría pensó mientras miraba a su rival inconsciente en el suelo del ring.

Un guardia abrió la jaula y desactivó el sistema eléctrico. El no se molestó en abrir la puerta. Se elevó con gracia con sus alas. Un espectáculo nunca estaba de más.

Y allí fue cuando la vio.

El mayor porcentaje de espectadores eran hombres, pero eso no evitaba que habitualmente viniese alguna chica a verlo pelear. A veces se entretenía coqueteando con alguna particularmente atractiva pero nunca llegaba a algo más allá de una noche de placer. Pero lo que él no sabía era que con ella iba a ser diferente.

Ella estaba cerca de un tipo sorprendentemente pálido y calvo. Este observaba con una mirada divertida a la multitud, como si buscase a alguien en particular. La mirada de ella era similar, pero donde el calvo se divertía, ella permanecía atenta. Warren solo necesitó sumar dos más dos: era una guardaespaldas.

Antes de acercarse a ellos, el calvo le dijo a la chica:

—Disfruta de la siguiente pelea sin Caliban. Caliban tiene que atender unos asuntos.

Una vez el hombre se fue, la chica reparó en su presencia. A ambos les sorprendió el que ella no lo notase, tomando en cuenta las pronunciadas alas que tenía.

—Hola. —dijo casualmente ella. —¿Tú no eres el que acaba de ganar la pelea?

—Si. Ahora le toca a otro peleador. —dijo, complacido en el que ella lo reconociese.

Ella miró hacia la jaula, viendo como dos nuevos mutantes entraban en ella.

—No es por ofender pero casi nunca vengo a tus peleas. —dijo sin dejar de ver el encuentro. Él la miró confundido.

—Siempre parecen muy desequilibradas. Todos asumen por defecto que vas a ganar y casi siempre es así. Si alguien apuesta en tu contra es o porque es un idiota o porque busca perder.—Él sonrió con superioridad ante ese comentario. —¿Nunca te cansas de ganar siempre?

—Bueno... —hizo como si se lo pensase. —Creo que si... pero luego recuerdo que eso es lo que me da de comer y se me pasa.

Ella rió ante el comentario y él también. No le había dicho que mostrar debilidad en el ring podía ocasionar que algún rival buscando venganza aprovechase para matarte fuera de él. Casi nunca sentía esa tensión (al menos no al mismo nivel que en sus primeros días de luchador) pero a veces, cuando se veía en cierta desventaja, esa posibilidad regresaba a su mente.

Se había fijado en el peleador alado. "Angel" lo llamó el presentador. Le queda bien pensó mirando las alas que este lucía con orgullo tras ganar otra pelea.

—Caliban ve que ese chico tiene algo más que alas. —dijo el rastreador de mutantes mirando la pelea con curiosidad. Betsy suspiró. Caliban casi siempre iba a estas peleas para buscar mutantes para los Morlocks. Mutantes rechazados que estuvieran hartos de luchar (en más de un sentido) por un lugar en el mundo. Psylocke había encontrado un lugar gracias a él y ahora colaboraba con aquella pequeña (pero autosuficiente) comunidad de mutantes marginados haciendo de guardaespaldas de Caliban. Ese día él había adoptado un enfoque más directo y había ido a hablar con el director del club de pelea para "convencerlo" de que "dejase ir" a un par de mutantes. Betsy no tenía ganas de saber cuáles serían los métodos de convencimiento de su protegido. A pesar de contar con poderes mutantes inútiles para el combate, el rastreador de mutantes era una persona perturbadora.

—¿Ves a ese chico? —le había dicho él cuando había iniciado la pelea. Ella asistió. —Quiero que lo convenzas de unirse a los Morlocks.

Ella prestó más atención en el chico de las alas. Parecía manejar el combate de forma eficiente. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a pelear. De hecho ¿Él no había estado en las manifestaciones mutantes en América? Recordaba haberlo visto en televisión. Además ¿Cuántos chicos con alas (indiferentemente a la presencia de mutantes) podía haber en mundo? Ella había visto suficientes mutantes con mutaciones "evidentes" como para decir que pocos.

La pelea terminó y, como respondiendo a una señal, Caliban le dijo:

—Disfruta de la siguiente pelea sin Caliban. Caliban tiene que atender unos asuntos.

En ese momento el luchador que el presentador había llamado Angel salió volando del ring.

Hizo como si no lo notase. Dudaba que se fijase precisamente en ella teniendo a una multitud aclamando su victoria como si de un gladiador se tratase.

Y, oh gran Dios de las Casualidades, que se fijó en ella.

Comenzaron a hablar. Ella le comentó algo sobre sus peleas, creyendo que era alguien acostumbrado a hablar de sí mismo y vio que no se equivocaba. Pronto se descubrió riendo con él con tanta naturalidad cuando si se conociesen de toda la vida. Ella estaba segura de que, desde que había descubierto sus poderes mutantes, casi no había hablado con nadie fuera de los Morlocks, así que le sorprendió que la conversación saliese tan natural.

—¿Qué te trae aquí? —dijo él con curiosidad mientras salían del ring. Antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a Caliban salir del edificio.

—No te preocupes por Caliban. Él puede llegar solo a casa. —dijo esto casi como haciendo indicación a su particular acompañante. Se fue sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Debería preguntar quién es? —inquirió Angel.

—No creo que te convenga. —dijo ella con una extraña mezcla de humor y seriedad.

—Oh, algo peligroso. —fingió estar intrigado. —¿Debería preocuparme porque sobrevivas para ver el día de mañana?

—No lo creo. —dijo ella sonriendo.

En ese momento no supo qué lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo pero sí supo que lo disfrutó.

La besó.

Sus labios se aplastaron posesivamente contra los de ella, moviéndose con una insistencia casi carnal.

Y, lo más curioso de todo el asunto, ella le correspondió. Antes de darse cuenta los labios de ella imitaron sus movimientos, movidos por el mismo deseo. Cuando finalmente se separaron él le dijo:

—¿Y si terminamos la noche... en mi cuarto?

En otra situación seguramente no habría reaccionado como lo hizo (más bien, seguramente lo hubiera matado) pero esa no noche no era ella misma.

—Si.

* * *

Seguramente muchos se preguntarán cómo es que dos personas que necesitas llevan un día de conocerse terminan así. Bueno, todo eso tiene una respuesta... Esperen al siguiente capítulo XD

Referencias:

1: era un cameo de Sabertooth/Victor Creed.

2: para quien no conozca el término, es una forma coloquial (y despectiva) de decir delincuente.


End file.
